Change The Appearance
by aryangevin
Summary: For FID#3. Tak disangka-sangka bahwa seorang remaja yang terkenal di sekolah karena kecupuannya menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke, seorang pangeran sekolah. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke." S.N or N.S? RnR, please?


Change The Appearance

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, sho-ai, little OOC, etc

Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day 3

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

"Sasuke, aku menyukaimu."

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya memasuki kelas. Ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Maka dengan segera ia membalikkan posisinya dan langsung berhadapan sang pemilik suara.

"Kau mengatakan apa?" untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah Sasuke mencoba bertanya sekali lagi.

Sang pemilik suara pun kembali mengulangi kata-kata yang tadi diucapkannya. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."

Semua orang yang berada di lokasi kejadian menahan nafas. Mereka terkejut dengan aksi pernyataan cinta itu yang berlangsung di depan mata mereka.

Sementara Sasuke, ia tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya tak sedikitpun menunjukkan keterkejutan. Seolah-olah ini adalah hal yang biasa bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke memang sering kali mendapatkan pernyataan cinta, khususnya dari kalangan remaja perempuan. Entah sudah berapa penyataan penolakan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Mengingat dirinya memang sosok yang begitu popular di sekelasnya.

Tapi yang tak biasa adalah siapa yang menjadi sosok pernyataan cinta untuk Sasuke. Bukan seorang remaja perempuan, melainkan sosok remaja laki-laki. Ya, itulah yang membuat tak biasa.

Sasuke memperhatikan sosok remaja laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. Mata hitam itu ia tatap tajam dari ujung rambut sampai sepatu sekolah yang dikenakan remaja laki-laki tersebut. Membuat Sasuke sedikit mendengus melihatnya. Hanya seorang remaja laki-laki yang menjadi murid baru di sekolah selama tiga bulan ini. Dan dia juga satu kelas dengan Sasuke.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, ia memiliki rambut pirang. Rambut pirang itu dibiarkan lepek—yang menurut Sasuke mirip bentuk rambut Sai, sepupunya. Remaja ini memakai kacamata besar yang tebal. Menurut yang Sasuke dengar, kacamata itu berminus dua ratus. Di gigi putihnya dipasang behel. Dan penampilan remaja ini yang kelewat rapi. Hanya satu kata yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke.

Cupu.

Kemudian Sasuke menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya. "Aku tak suka dengan pemuda bodoh sepertimu, Dobe."

Jawaban penolakan dari Sasuke membuat dunia sesaat menjadi runtuh bagi remaja ini. Tak menyangka bahwa orang yang cukup dekat dengannya ini menolak pernyataanya. Dan bisa dilihat, beberapa remaja perempuan yang kebetulan mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke menghela napas lega. Bahkan ada beberapa di antaranya bersujud syukur sambil bernyanyi riang.

"Kalau kau ingin aku menyukaimu, berubahlah untuk menjadi yang lebih baik."

Pernyataan dari Sasuke membuat pemuda yang semula menundukkan kepalanya menegak. Kalau Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu, berarti masih ada harapan bahwa dirinya disukai oleh Sasuke? Pikirnya saat ini.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke memilih untuk meninggalkan tempatnya menuju kelasnya. Karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir.

"Hei, Sasuke. Apa kau masih memberiku kesempatan?" pemuda yang tadi menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke berkata cukup keras. Membuat sang pemuda itu berhenti dan berbalik lagi.

"Hn."

Entah merasa senang atau apa, pemuda ini pun berloncat-loncat kegirangan. Membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya memutar bola mata hitamnya. Lebih baik ia acuhkan saja pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba saja kegiatannya terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung sejenak. "Berubah untuk menjadi yang lebih baik? Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke itu?"

Katakanlah dirinya bodoh. Karena kata itu sudah melekat dalam diri pemuda ini. Karena memang kenyataannya, dirinya adalah orang terbodoh dalam peringkat kelasnya. Jangan ditanya kenapa. Seharusnya, menjadi murid baru dalam suatu sekolah lebih meningkatkan ekstra belajarnya. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda ini. Setiap ada pengajaran, dirinya selalu saja mengantuk dan memilih untuk tidur di kelas. Dengan berujung pada hukuman yang diberikan padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundak remaja laki-laki tersebut. Membuat dirinya terlonjak kaget dari tempatnya. Buru-buru remaja ini membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kiba."

"Naruto, kau serius menyukai Uchiha itu?" Kiba bertanya dengan antusias.

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku serius, Kiba. Aku benar-benar menyukainya."

"Tapi—" Kiba meneliti penampilan Naruto dari ujung rambut sampai sepatu hitam sekolah. Sama seperti apa yang Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya, "—kurasa wajar kalau si Uchiha itu menolakmu, Naruto."

"Apa… karena aku sangat jelek?" Naruto berkata dengan lirih. Rambut pirangnya berkibar-kibar terkena angin. Membuatnya menjadi berantakkan. Lalu dengan cekatan Naruto merapikan rambutnya seperti semula.

"Tidak. Bukan karena dirimu yang jelek. Tapi karena—err…"

"Apa?" Naruto mulai tidak sabaran.

Kiba ragu hendak mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi pada akhirnya ia pun mengatakan sejujur-jujurnya. "Penampilanmu, Naruto. Penampilanmu. Apa kau tidak merasa risih dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

Naruto memperhatikan penampilannya. Dan dia merasa penampilannya tidaklah salah. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan penampilan seperti ini. Malahan, dari kecil ia sudah berpenampilan seperti ini.

"Aku sangat menyukai penampilanku seperti ini. Dan kurasa tak masalah."

"Itu dia letak poin kesalahannya, Naruto." Kiba menarik napasnya. " Justru si Uchiha itu membenci apa yang kau suka dari penampilanmu. Seharusnya, kau menyukai apa yang si Uchiha itu sukai. Ada kemungkinan dia akan membalas perasaanmu, Naruto."

Naruto memegang dagunya sembari mengangguk. "Jadi, yang dimaksud berubah menjadi lebih baik yang Sasuke katakan itu adalah penampilanku?" sekali lagi Naruto memperhatikan penampilannya. "Tapi, aku kan sudah berpenampilan seperti ini sejak kecil. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk berubah." Naruto menundukkan kepala. Wajahnya murung.

"Perubahan itu perlu, Naruto. Selamanya kau tak bisa berpenampilan seperti ini. Kau perlu berubah. Dan juga, sebaiknya sikap malasmu itu juga harus diubah. Kau dengar tadi apa katanya? Ia tak menyukai orang bodoh."

Naruto menghela napasnya. "Seburuk itukah aku dimatanya?"

Tepat saat itu bel pun berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa pelajaran kembali dimulai. Naruto memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah lesu. Sedangkan Kiba hanya menatap khawatir temannya itu. Biasanya remaja itu begitu ceria. Jarang sekali ia menampakkan wajah murungnya.

Ketika Naruto masuk, semua yang ada di kelas itu memperhatikannya. Mungkin ini efek dari pernyataan cintanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi Naruto tak menyadarinya. Ia memilih untuk meneruskan perjalannya menuju kursinya.

Selama pelajaran dimulai, Naruto tak memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh sang guru. Ia terus saja melamun, terlebih tentang penampilannya. Sesekali Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sibuk memperhatikan penjelasan sang guru.

"Uchiha… Sasuke…"

.

#

.

Sasuke berulang kali melirik ke arah bangku yang ditempati oleh Naruto. Namun sosok itu tak jua mengisi tempatnya. Sasuke mendesah. Sudah dua hari ini Naruto tidak masuk sekolah. Entah apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu. Yang Sasuke takutkan adalah, Naruto tidak mau masuk sekolah lagi hanya karena penolakkan cintanya.

Tapi… Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak semudah itu Naruto menyerah pada apa yang diinginnya. Sasuke tahu itu. Meskipun ia baru akrab selama dua bulan ini, tapi Sasuke cukup mengenal sifat pemuda itu.

Sasuke melirik jam yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir jam delapan pagi. Dan Naruto belum juga datang. Apakah Naruto tidak akan datang seperti hari-hari kemarin? Padahal sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai.

Atau ia hanya membolos? Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya lagi. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Meskipun ia adalah orang yang malas, Sasuke tahu Naruto takkan pernah membolos. Jadi, apa yang sedang terjadi pada pemuda pirang itu?

Pada akhirnya, telinganya mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Menandakan jam pelajaran akan dimulai. Ia mendesah lagi. Mungkin Sasuke kali ini tak terlalu berharap banyak pada pemuda pirang itu.

…

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke dipanggil oleh guru bagian kesiswaan ke ruangannya. Entah apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh gurunya itu. Sasuke tak tahu. Ia hanya menurut saja saat gurunya memanggil.

Kini ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang bercat coklat. Ruangan dimana di dalamnya menunggu seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gurunya.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu bercat coklat tersebut. Ia tak mau dicap sebagai anak yang tidak sopan santun kalau saja Sasuke asal masuk ke dalam.

"Masuklah."

Suara di dalam ruangan itu mengizinkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke masuk saja ke dalam ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna coklat tersebut.

"Ada apa, _Sensei_?" Sasuke tak suka bertele-tele. Ia langsung pada inti pembicaraan.

"Ah, begini. Kau tahu tentang Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Apa kau bisa mengantarkan undangan ini ke rumahnya? Karena Uzumaki tidak masuk beberapa hari ini, jadi kuserahkan saja padamu. Kau tahu rumahnya 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia mengambil undangan tersebut dan menyimpannya dalam tas.

"Aku khawatir ia tidak mendapatkan undangannya. Kau tentu tahu kan bahwa sekolah kita akan diadakan pesta perpisahan untuk anak kelas tiga sebentar lagi? Dengan begini aku jadi tidak terlalu khawatir."

Sembari bangkit, ia menatap gurunya sejenak. "Aku tahu, _Sensei_. Aku pergi dulu."

Sang guru mengangguk. "Baiklah. Hati-hati, Uchiha."

Tanpa menyahut perkataan sang guru, Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu. Sesungguhnya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Oh ralat, ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke rumah Naruto. Mungkin inilah kesempatannya untuk mengetahui kenapa Naruto tak masuk beberapa hari ini. Untung saja beberapa minggu yang lalu Naruto sempat mengajaknya ke rumah. Jadi ia tahu arah rumah Naruto.

Butuh beberapa menit pada akhirnya mobilnya mendarat di depan gerbang rumah Naruto. Rumah Naruto memang cukup besar, tapi tidak sebesar rumahnya. Yang besar di sini adalah halaman depan dan halaman belakang. Naruto pernah bercerita bahwa ibunya suka sekali menanam sesuatu. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan kenapa halaman rumah Naruto begitu luas.

Sasuke memencet bel rumah yang didominasi warna putih. Cukup lama Sasuke menunggu, hingga akhirnya pintu rumah itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok yang sanggup membuat Sasuke terkejut. Rambut pirang yang panjang menjuntai. Rambut itu dibiarkan terurai, hingga Sasuke dapat mengetahui panjang rambut orang itu mencapai pinggang. Lalu kulit kecoklatan yang Sasuke hapal milik siapa itu. Tidak salah lagi. Tapi, kenapa sosok di depannya ini berwujud perempuan?

"Naruto?"

Orang di depan Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku, Naruto?"

Mendengar panggilan itu orang di depannya ini langsung mengangguk paham. "Oh, kau mencari Naruto-_niisan_?"

'_Niisan_?' Sasuke mengernyit. Tapi, bukankah di depannya ini adalah Naruto?

"Ah! Kau pasti bingung ya? Apa _niisan_ belum bercerita padamu?" Sasuke masih diam saja. Masih menatap orang di depannya ini dengan seksama. Membuat gadis di depannya sedikit tersipu karena dipandangi terus menerus. "Perkenalkan, aku Naruko. Adik kembar Naruto-_niisan_. Aku baru kembali dari London karena aku sedang libur kuliah. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Mata Sasuke menyipit. "Kuliah? Kau seorang mahasiswi?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mengikuti kelas akselerasi. Meskipun aku adalah kembaran Naruto-_niisan_, tapi aku itu lebih pintar darinya. Dia itu pemalas. Penampilannya saja yang seperti seorang kutu buku, tapi kalau disuruh membaca buku dia malas sekali."

Sasuke memperhatikan seseorang di depannya ini. Ia tak tahu kalau Naruto memiliki kembaran. Kalau diperhatikan gadis di depannya ini, wajah mereka mirip sekali. Tapi kalau soal penampilan, mereka sangat berbeda. Bahkan jauh berbeda. Penampilan Naruto yang terkesan cupu itu, sedangkan kembarannya ini berpenampilan cukup seksi. Sasuke akui itu.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan diri." Ujar gadis didepannya merenggut.

"Aku Sasuke. Datang ke sini untuk bertemu Naruto."

Mata gadis itu tiba-tiba membulat. "Jadi kau yang namanya Sasuke? Tak kusangka kau begitu tampan. Pantas saja _niisan_ begitu menyukaimu. Ia sering kali bercerita tentangmu kepadaku. Ternyata seleranya hebat!"

Sasuke sedikit tersedak mendengar penuturan jujur dari Naruko ini.

Tiba-tiba wajah gadis itu berubah murung. "Tapi, sayang sekali. Naruto-_niisan_ sedang tidak di rumah beberapa hari ini. Kau kurang beruntung, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Kemana dia?"

Naruko menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ke Suna. Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan di kota itu. Aku tak tahu ia akan melakukan apa."

"Kapan dia kembali?"

Naruko mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Dia sedikit aneh kalau kubilang."

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Ia tidak tahu harus bertanya apa lagi kepada saudara kembar Naruto itu. Semua pertanyaannya sudah terjawab. Ia hanya ingin tahu, sedang apa Naruto di Suna? Tempat itu cukuplah jauh dari sini. Apa perlu Sasuke menyusulnya?

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan undangan ini pada Naruto. Tolong sampaikan padanya."

Naruko menerima undangan itu. Lalu membacanya sekilas. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyerahkannya pada _niisan_ kalau ia sudah pulang. Apa ada yang lain lagi?" tanya Naruko.

Sasuke menggeleng sekali. "Tidak. Aku pulang dulu."

Naruko mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kapan-kapan ke sini lagi yaa?" Naruko sedikit menaikkan oktaf suaranya saat Sasuke sudah berjalan menjauh. Tak lupa melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan, meskipun Sasuke tak melihatnya.

.

#

.

Pesta akan mulai sebentar lagi. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang. Kira-kira lima belas menit lagi acaranya akan dimulai. Sengaja dipilih malam hari, karena ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

Sasuke beberapa kali melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Dan tak ada tanda-tanda pemuda berambut pirang lepek itu akan muncul. Sasuke sudah menduga bahwa semua ini memang salahnya karena telah menolak pemuda pirang itu. Yang menyebabkan pemuda itu menghilang tanpa kabar. Tapi sedikitnya Sasuke perlu berharap pemuda itu akan datang malam ini, di sini. Jadi dirinya bisa langsung minta maaf.

Acara dimulai, namun yang ditunggu belumlah datang. Apa Sasuke terlalu mengharapkan pemuda itu datang? Jawabannya ya. Setidaknya kalau pemuda itu datang, Sasuke tahu bagaimana keadaannya.

'Dia tidak datang.' Sasuke membatin. Sasuke pasrah kalau seandainya pemuda itu takkan datang.

Acara inti dimulai. Dimana semua orang—lebih tepatnya semua pasangan—berdiri di tengah. Mereka bersiap untuk berdansa. Diiringi lagu mellow tentunya. Beberapa remaja perempuan berulang kali mengajak pangeran sekolah—Sasuke untuk berdansa. Dan seperti yang diketahui, Sasuke menolaknya.

Sasuke hampir mati bosan di sini. Sungguh, ia ingin pulang dari tempat ramai yang dibencinya ini. Sasuke benci keramaian. Semua orang juga tahu itu. Awalnya pun ia berniat datang ke sini hanya untuk menemui Naruto. Siapa tahu ia datang. Tapi harapan pangeran sekolah ini sia-sia.

Ia memilih untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Alunan musik yang mendadak nyaring ini membuat kepalanya sakit. Bibirnya berapa kali mengeluarkan umpatan.

"Bukankah itu Naruto? Kau lihat itu?"

"Mana? Aku tak melihatnya."

"Itu! Dia yang menjadi DJ itu."

Mendengar percakapan singkat di dekatnya membuat Sasuke berhenti di tempat. Telinganya menegang ketika mendengar nama Naruto disebut. Kontan ia berbalik dan memperhatikan seseorang yang menjadi Dj di sana. Mata hitamnya menyipit, memperhatikan sosok berambut pirang yang menjadi Dj di sana.

"Bodoh." Ucap Sasuke singkat. Ia hanya diam di tempat sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Sedangkan Dj itu masih sibuk dengan piringan hitamnya. Memainkan piringan itu begitu lincah. Menciptakan musik yang dapat membuat pendengarnya bergoyang.

Musik itu berhenti sejenak. Entah karena sudah berakhir atau ada sesuatu yang membuat Dj itu menghentikan aksinya.

"Apa ada yang masih bisa mengenaliku?" ujar Dj itu memegang microfon kecilnya.

Semuanya hening. Mereka memperhatikan Dj itu dengan seksama. Dan ada seseorang yang berceletuk.

"Kau… Naruto 'kan?"

Sang Dj tertawa singkat. "Ya, benar. Aku Naruto."

Semua orang yang berada di sana mulai berbisik-bisik ke sesama temannya. Ya, siapa yang tidak mengenal Naruto? Murid baru yang berpenampilan cupu itu banyak mengundang perhatian murid-murid sekolah. Dan kini, Naruto yang berpredikat cupu itu seolah hilang untuk malam ini. Ia tampak lebih memukau.

"Satu lagu. Untuk seorang pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke." Semua orang menoleh kepada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempat. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia masih menatap fokus ke arah Naruto. "Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu suka dengan musik sejenis ini. Tapi kuharap kau menikmatinya, sekali ini saja."

Dan Naruto kembali memamerkan kemampuan rahasianya. Tak banyak yang tahu kalau Naruto bisa memainkan piringan hitam besar itu. Hanya segelintir yang tahu, dan itu hanya keluarganya.

Musik yang diciptakan Naruto begitu berbeda. Meskipun sama-sama keras, tapi iramanya berbeda. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana kembali bergoyang. Terkecuali Sasuke. Ia memilih diam ketimbang bergabung ke sana. Tidak, Sasuke bukan penikmat seperti mereka.

Musik itu berakhir diiringi aksi Naruto yang begitu memukau dibagian akhirnya. Naruto memamerkan senyum. Membuat perempuan-perempuan yang ada di sana menjerit. Dulu saja ketika Naruto tersenyum, para remaja perempuan itu memilih mengabaikannya.

Pemuda pirang itu menghampiri Sasuke. Setelahnya memamerkan cengiran khasnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Sasuke memilih membuka suara terlebih dahulu ketimbang menatap Naruto yang sedang asik menyengir itu.

"Dari awal aku sudah ada di sini. Bahkan sebelum kau datang."

"Aku tak melihatmu."

"Tentu saja kau tidak melihatku. Kau terlalu sibuk memandang ke arah pintu masuk. Seakan-akan pintu itu ingin kau makan saja."

Sasuke memandang tak suka. Membuat Naruto merenggut.

"Baiklah. Aku bercanda."

Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan Naruto yang begitu berbeda. Dimulai dari rambut pirang yang semula lepek itu menjadi sedikit berantakkan. Ia tak memakai behelnya lagi. kacamatanya pun ia lepas. Dan Sasuke tahu kalau pemuda di depannya ini memakai _contact_ _lens_. Dan pakaian Naruto yang lumayan ngetrend itu.

"Selama ini kau kemana saja?"

Naruto memegang dagunya. "Aku di rumah saja."

"Kau berbohong. Kau pergi ke Suna."

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya Naruko yang berbohong."

Mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari Naruto membuat Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Bisa-bisanya dirinya dibohongi begitu mudah oleh pemuda macam Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya memamerkan gigi putih tanpa behelnya.

"Aku tahu kau marah atau sebal. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak terkejut."

Naruto mendesah. Kadang pangeran sekolah di depannya ini susah untuk diminta pengertian.

"Kau memakai _contact_ _lens_?"

"Ya. Akan—"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke keburu memotongnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Kau membawa kacamata?"

"Tentu. Aku—"

"Berikan kacamatamu?"

"Kau ini kenapa?" dengan dengusan kesal Naruto mengeluarkan kacamatanya yang tebal itu dari dalam kantongnya. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Sekarang lepas _contat_ _lens_-mu itu."

"Apa?" Naruto melotot mendengarnya. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Uchiha ini?

"Lakukan saja. Atau aku yang akan melakukannya."

Menurut apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, dengan hati-hati Naruto melepaskan _contact_ _lens_ yang terpasang di matanya. Matanya sedikit perih, tapi tak seberapa. Kemudian ia memegang _contact_ _lens_ itu. Tapi sebelumnya direbut oleh sang Uchiha.

"Bagus, Uchiha. Kau sukses membutakan mataku—"

Perkataan Naruto terhentu saat Sasuke memasang kacamatanya. Kini Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas semuanya. Termasuk memandang wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke membuang _contact_ _lens_ itu. Membuat Naruto memandang horor. "Hei—"

"Aku tak suka ada kepalsuan yang menutupi warna matamu."

"Apa?" Naruto bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah. "Warna matamu. Akan lebih bagus kalau dilihat tanpa benda palsu yang menutupinya."

Naruto tertegun. Baru kali ini pemuda Uchiha itu melontarkan pujian kepadanya. Biasanya, pemuda itu melontarkan ejekan yang sanggup membuat pemuda pirang ini ingin melempar sesuatu ke wajar datarnya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Apa?" kali ini sang Uchiha dibuat terkejut oleh Naruto. Wajah datarnya itu menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi.

"Aku menyukaimu. Dan takkan ada pengulangan lagi."

"Kau tidak menyerah, Dobe?"

"Tak ada kata menyerah di kamusku."

Sasuke mendesah lagi. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya yang entah kenapa kepalanya mendadak sakit. Mungkin ia hanya terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya atas pernyataan cinta dari Naruto ini. Sekarang rasa bersalah yang melandanya beberapa saat yang lalu lenyap sudah. Perkiraan awalnya benar, pemuda pirang ini takkan menyerah dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Apa boleh buat."

Seakan mendapat durian runtuh, Naruto meloncat bahagia. Akhirnya ia diterima atas pernyataannya yang kedua ini. Dan dengan sangat cepat, Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Jangan macam-macam kau, Do—"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto lekas menarik belakang kepala Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut atas perbuatan Naruto ini. Lalu menempelkan bibirnya cepat ke bibir Sasuke. Sentuhan itu begitu nyaman di bibirnya. Membuat Sasuke yang tadinya memberontak kini membiarkan Naruto berbuat semaunya.

Orang-orang yang masih berada di pesta itu memperhatikan mereka. Tapi Sasuke membiarkannya saja. Lagipula sudah terlanjur. Untuk apa menghindar lagi? Kini tangan pucatnya malah memeluk leher Naruto.

Biarkan kini mereka berada di dunianya sendiri.

…

**FIN**

…

_**Iya, saya tau endingnya sangat tidak mengenakkan. Tapi biarlah begini adanya.**_

_**Jadi, SasuNaru atau NaruSasu? Bagi saya, semuanya sama. Naruto sama Sasuke, Sasuke sama Naruto**_ **\****(****³****)****/**

_**Saya merasa kejadian fic ini sama dengan apa yang terjadi sama saya kemarin. Saya baru saja ditembak oleh seseorang. Tapi saya tolak gitu aja #buagh**_

_**Lagipula, siap jatuh cinta, siap juga patah hati :D**_

_**Padahal saya ngetik fic ini sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Jadi, rasanya apa yang saya ketik ini jadi kenyataan. Tapi, tentang cupu itu nga sama loh.**_

_**Sudahlah. Minta reviewnya ya minna? No flame, please. **_


End file.
